Vegasi Látogatás
by CSI writer
Summary: Elmebeteg sztori Horatioról és Grissomról.


Megjegyzés: Elmebeteg történet 2 elmebeteg lány jóvoltából. Olvasd! (Tessa megint nálam aludt:P Íme az eredmény;)

Jogok: CBS, sorozatalkotók

Kategória: Szabad a vásár!

Ajánlás: Aninak és Zizinek sok – sok szeretettel, és mindenkinek, aki szereti az elmebeteg sztorikat és Horatiot:D

**Vegasi Látogatás**

Ma különleges napra virradtak a Vegasi helyszínelők.

Nem mindennapi személyiség látogatta meg őket Miamiból.

Az egész labor be volt zsongva, kivéve Gil Grissom. Rá értetlenül néztek társai.

- De Grissom ő Horatio Caine, azt mondják, ha a szemébe nézel, meglátod, hogyan fogsz meghalni.

- Sara, ezt még te sem hiszed el.

Eközben a Las Vegasi repülőtérre megérkezett a luxus repülőgép, mely Horatio Cainet szállította. Kilépett a gépből és már is rajongók hada törte át a kordont.

- Mr. Caine, Mr. Caine, kérem. Adna egy autógrammot? – könyörgött egy nő, de nem ő volt az egyetlen. A nyomozót biztonságban (több tucat rendőrrel körbekerítve) eljuttatták a limuzinhoz, majd útjára indult, egyenesen a Las Vegasi helyszínelőkhöz.

Mikor belépett az épületbe, rögtön felmérte mennyire lepukkant.

A helyszínelő csapat éppen akkor ért az előtérbe, hogy fogadja a hírességet.

- Úristen ez ő. – kiáltott fel Greg.

- Menjünk oda hozzá. – javasolta Cath és már indult is volna, de Sara félrelökte az útból. Az élre tört meg sem állt a nyomozóig.

- Mr. Caine… - Sara hangja elcsuklott. De ekkor azonban, már Catherine is a terepre vetette magát.

- Horatio, örülök, újra találkozunk. – mondta csábosan Cath. A többiek a leHoratiozás miatt, még mindig padlón voltak.

- Én is örülök Becky. – mondta kezet csókolva a férfi.

- Catherine.

- A Becky sokkal jobban áll magának. – ez után sorra kezet fogott mindenkivel.

- Mr. Caine, én vagyok a legnagyobb rajongója. Van pólóm is meg minden. Annyira örülök, hogy megismerhetem. – Caine láthatólag nem figyelt csak kezet fogott Greggel, mire az ájultan esett össze. Senki ügyet sem vetett rá. A kézfogások sorozata után végre elért Gil Grissomhoz.

- Itt az isten személyesen. – mondta gúnyosan Grissom.

- Ne érezze magát alábecsülve. – mosolygott csöpögősen Horatio, amitől a helység összes nője elalélt. – Na, akkor munkára fel. – csapta össze a tenyerét. - Merre van az irodám?

- Megkaphatja Grissom irodáját. – bukott ki Saraból.

- Ki mondta? – értetlenkedett a tulaj, de láthatólag senkit nem érdekelt.

Már robogtak is az iroda felé, ahogy beléptek Horatio rögtön kifejezte nem tetszését az iroda berendezése miatt. Megijedve, hogy a Vörös Isten itt hagyja őket Catherine gyorsan elhadarta:

- De… de át is alakíthatjuk Mr. Caine.

- Rendben – felelte Horatio kegyesen – Akkor kezdjenek neki. És dobják ki ezeket az undorító mutáns lombikbébiket! – majd sértődötten kiviharzott a helyiségből.

De…! – kezdte Grissom, de a „kollégái" eszméletlen sebességgel lökdösték ki a saját irodájából és rávágták az ajtót.

Grissom kénytelen – kelletlen elsétált, hogy keressen magának egy asztalt, lehetőleg minél távolabb Horatio Caine – től.

Gyorsan teltek a napok, de ezek Grissom számára egy örökkévalóságnak tűntek. El kellett viselnie, hogy ez a pasi minden helyszínén ott van, becsődíti az újságírókat, pózol, és nem hagyja dolgozni a munkatársait, ráadásul őt kutyába se veszik. És egyre féltékenyebben figyelte, amit Horatio Saraval művelt.

- Ms. Sidle, azt ne úgy csinálja. – szólt csábosan Horatio Saranak, aki épp egy ujjlenyomatott készült levenni. Mire Sara hátrafordulhatott volna, Horatio már szorosan mögötte állt, és megfogta az ecsetet, tartó kezét. – Most megmutatom Önnek a helyes csuklómozdulatot. (Szerk.: Huss és pöcc!) – duruzsolta Sara fülébe, aki beleremegett az érzésbe. Griss felforduló gyomorral nézte végig a jelenetet. Ekkor a fülét megütötte egy mondat, amitől meghűlt az ereiben a vér.

- Sara, nincs kedve ma este velem vacsorázni? – de a válasz még rosszabb volt.

- De van – Sara hangja vidáman csengett. Horatio arcán önelégült mosoly terült szét, Sara meg úgy nézett ki, mint aki transzba esett.

- Pompás! Akkor ma este 7 – kor megfelel?

- Persze! Majd műszakot cserélek valakivel.

- Isteni! Akkor fél 7 – re magért megyek.

Grissom azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak el tudná törölni a Horatio Caine létezésére mutató összes jelet… Horatio Caine – nel együtt.

A hét többi napja kínszenvedés volt Grissom számára. Sara – t állandóan Horatio társaságában látta. Ez a tény Cath - et sem hagyta hidegen – állandóan pufogott.

- Miért pont Sarat? Én sokkal jobb vagyok nála… minden téren – hallgatta végig Griss nem először Catherine morgolódását.

- Cath, hagyd már ezt!

- Nem hagyom! És nem vagyok Catherine. Én Becky vagyok.

- Nem vagy, csak, mert egy felfújt hólyag ezzel mentette ki magát a szerencsétlen helyzetéből, mert NEM TUDTA A NEVED!

- Horatio Caine nem felfújt hólyag! És Ő MINDENT tud!

- Nah persze…

Ekkor Horatio lépett be a helyiségbe és kivételesen Sara nélkül volt.

- Véletlenül épp hallottam, hogy rólam beszélnek. Grissom, ne legyen féltékeny. Ez egy rendkívül fárasztó szakma.

- El tudom, képzelni, hogy a nagyképűsködés és a hazudozás mennyire fárasztó lehet. Árulja el, maga listát vezet, hogy kinek mit mondott?

- Arról nem. De arról igen, hogy kikkel feküdtem le. – mondta önelégülten és rávillantotta a szemeit Catherine – re. Grissomnak ekkor volt elég. Megkereste Sarat, és az asztalához rángatta.

- Sara, beszédem van veled.

- Mond.

- Áruld el, mi az, ami így felcsigázz ebben az alakban?

- Egyszerűen tökéletes. Veled ellentétben.

- De… de azaz ember egy gennyhólyag!

- Ez is különbség! Ő nem úgy beszél, mint te vagy én. Ő…

- Egyikünk sem olyan, mint Ő. És ezért hálát kell adnunk.

- Nem érdekel a véleményed, mert felmondok.

- Mit csinálsz?

- Holnap elmegyek Horatioval Miami – ba. És nem állíthatsz meg! – majd elviharzott.

Másnap estefelé Horatio elbúcsúzott imádóitól. Grissom egy sarokban állt, mellkasán összefont kezekkel, tekintetével ölni lehetett volna.

- Mr. Caine ígérem, hogy, hogy mindenre vigyázok maga helyett is és… és… és én maradok a legnagyobb rajongója! De… biztos, hogy… nem mehetek én is? – Horatio egy apai mozdulattal Greg fejére tette a kezét.

- Nem fiam. Sajnálom. Majd ha felnősz, akkor talán egyszer… - és Greg kezébe nyomott egy nyalókát. Sara ott állt Horatioba karolva és nagyjából egy nagy kupac semminek nézte a tömeget. A nő figyelemreméltó változáson ment keresztül 1 nap alatt. Nyakán máris gyémántnyakék csillogott és Armani kosztümben feszített. Horatio ekkor beszédet intézett a tömeghez. Egyetlen kézmozdulatára az autogrammért kiáltozó tömeg elnémult.

- Tudom, hogy most búcsú óráját éljük és ez rettentő nehéz – maguknak. Éppen ezért, hogy zokogó szívükön könnyítsek, megkérem Önöket, hogy vegyék meg a legújabb zenei CD – met. Ezáltal a hangom örökre magukkal marad. De, ha hiányolnák isteni testem látványát, a mozikban hamarosan bemutatásra kerül legújabb akciófilmem! De addig is, egy kis ajándék (ekkor beállt a híres Horatio – pózba): most fotózzanak! De, hogy ölelgetni tudjanak, ezért mindenki kap egy modellt a legújabb Horatio – babakészletből! Asszisztenseim most kezdik osztogatni! Az első darab ingyen, a többi fejenként 5 $. Ég önökkel! – majd Saraval együtt beszállt a gépbe és bezárták az ajtót. A szerkezet lassan gurulni kezdett a kifutón, hogy visszavigye Horatio Cainet Miamiba.

De nem csak Horatio ment el. Grissomban egy világ omlott össze. Elvitték tőle az egyetlen nőt, aki fontos volt neki. Most már soha többé nem láthatja, nem lehet a közelében. Soha nem mondhatja el neki, hogy…

…Grissom hideg verítékben ébredt. Gyorsan körülnézett. Hálát adott az égnek, hogy a hálószobájában van és az egészet, csak álmodta. Tudta. Saranak igaza volt. Még akkor elhatározta, hogy szemtől – szembe bevallja neki, hogy mit érezz iránta…


End file.
